narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Chronaius
Character overview Unlike those before and after them, Kai is one of the few in the world of Naruto who takes up the path of samurai, and thus follows the Bushido conduct, believing it to be a much more noble code than that of the ninja. Having fought his many a share along side his partner Kia Raikuiddo, Kai has become somewhat of a wanted man amongst shinobi as he seems to target only ninja. Despite his status, he has never actually taken someone else's life. Appearance One would think that Kai hails from the Thunder Village due to his dark skin. His physical appearance leaves him to be slightly bestial in nature. His hair is long and spiky with half of his fringe being a silver color, covering his right eye. His eyes are a bright yellow with cat-like slits. He wears a black long coat with three tails and long sleeves. He often wears it half way, keeping the right side of his body exposed. On his right arm is an armored gauntlet. On his wait is a cobalt blue long obi (belt) tied around a crimson sash. He wears traditional samurai pants; which are often large compared to normal pants. Because he is not a ninja, he does not include a ninja headband in his wardrobe Abilities Being a samurai, Kai's abilities are far different from every other ninja. Despite this, he possesses matching agility and speed. Most of Kai's fighting style focuses on his weapon of choice: a halberd-like weapon with a huge triangular hollow 'blade'. Once brandished, the hollow section is filled with an intense, concentrated lightning torrent of energy, similar to a light saber. Despite its size and strength, Kai wields it as easily as a knife. Aside from that, he wields considerable strength and stamina. When he cannot rely on his halberd, he will start using a more bestial fighting style whilst his body is charged with lightning energy, using sharp claws and more pronounced fangs. People have often confused him for being a Jinchuriki because of this, though there is nothing demonic about him. The style change is completely voluntary, having absolute conscious control over himself. Personality Despite his appearance, Kai is a pacifist at heart, and thus, will not fight unless given a good reason to. Loyal to his word and his friends, Kai will make sure that his promises are kept, and will be there to take a bullet for them when they need help. In battle he is still calm, but some of his benevolent nature comes off , but he will not take an opponent's life, rather to disarm them instead. Techniques *'Retsuzan (Furious Slash': A charged attack that can be powered up thrice in a row. When he swings his weapon, the trail leaves bands of energy that strike multiple times in a row *'Densenkou (Thunder Flash)': Lets loose an explosive blast of lightning energy *'Hoshiraiken (Lightning Star Swords)': Summons up to a total of five energy manifested blades that surround and protect his being as well as attack opponents from afar by firing them. *'Raikouha (Splitting Lightning Command)': Summons swelling orbs of lightning that explode, unleashes destructive slashes of energy once they have reached full size. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male